


A Break

by HunniLibra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm new here, have some porn, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra
Summary: First time posting smut ever lol. Let me know if its any good!





	A Break

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting smut ever lol. Let me know if its any good!

A shiver runs up your spine as your boyfriends broad tongue licked the corner of your mouth, savoring the glaze hiding there. Bitter coffee and sweetened vanilla blooming in his mouth only amplifying the sensation of your lips. You tasted divine. He pushed closer wanting nothing to separate you from him; if only for this moment.

“Hanzo-“ You murmur into his swollen lips breaking away to breathe into the quiet room. He grunted back gaze locked on your glistening lips, his hands wondering absentmindedly.

“Yes, my love.” Hanzo whispered into your plush lips watching a gentle blush paint your face. His eyes sparkling in the early morning light of your living room.

“I have to go~” You struggle lamley in his steel grip looking up at your kitchen wall, you were running late- again. A recurring theme whenever Hanzo was involved. He sighed respecting your request loosening his lock around your waist; of course he would let you leave.

Once he was done.

You barely register his impish grin before your positions were flipped. The world spinning as you were pinned beneath him, plush couch cushions absorbing your fall. He was on you again teeth nipping your neck, his beard scratching your skin making you giggle. “Surely the shop can open without you? Just this once?” He teased his accent thick and warm. Hanzo fingered  the hem of your shirt thoughtfully, biting hard on your clavicle making you mew.

“You said that last time you came over.” You chucking musing his hair lovingly.  “My employees need me you know?”

He hummed noncommittally unconvinced by the weak excuse. “I need you.” His lips brush yours again before traveling lower pushing your shirt up to your chin. “Besides they will be thanking me soon enough, no boss for the next few hours. Neko ga hanareru toki…”

Hours?

Your thoughts slipped from you as he pressed a hot open mouth kiss to the exposed lace of your bra. Saliva pooling in his mouth soaking the expensive silk covering you making you whimper. Hanzo moved to your other breast letting cold air pebble your nipple before his fingers pushed the cup of you bra up to finally touch your flushed skin. You can’t help but squirm at his masterful touch, callus fingers pinching and pulling in a perfect mix of pain and pleasure. His tongue following close behind to sooth the burn his fingers created.

“Let me steal you away.” He tempted nipping your earlobe impatient for your response. “Let’s waste the day away together.” The idea had your stomach in knots, you needed a break anyway… You nod eagerly the thought of work miles away. Dragging his face to yours you savor his minty taste and spicy scent wrapping your legs around his toned waist.

Hanzo navigated your house effortlessly, eyes never wandering from yours. He slipped into  your bedroom like a ghost floorboards silent under your combined weight. Supporting you with one hand he dimmed the lights and shut the door firmly letting the pleasant stillness of the scene ingulf you both. Resting your forehead on his you smile fingers tracing his proud nose and brow line. He kissed you sweetly eyes trailed to look behind you when he parted. Before you could question him you were airborne, his muscular frame blocking your vision of the ceiling as you landed safely on a pile of soft unmade sheets.

Squealing you try to right yourself before steel covered flesh pins you playfully. Large warm hands tug at you removing the tangled mess your clothes had become from this short venture to your bed. Blouse and pants flew in colorful blurs across the small room as he made his way to your delicate lingerie. “Careful!” You laugh at his hasty tugging, teeth skimming your belly. “I just got those.”  

“I’ll buy you more.” Hanzo smirked flexing his arm in a unneeded show of  force ripping the silk from your body, his latest gift ripping like tissue paper. You hiss enjoying the slight sting of the elastic digging in leaving red marks on your soft thighs and sides before tearing under the strain. His show of strength arousal shooting straight to your core.

Finally naked you lounge back arms raised curling under your mound of pillows. Your blush deepened under your boyfriends heated gaze thighs rubbing together subconsciously.

“It only fair don’t you think?” Your eyes comb over his still clothed form. His black compression shirt and cargo pants rudely shielded him from your lustful gaze. His jacket and boots lay muddied and forgotten on your doorstep. In truth you hadn’t expected him to show up at your doorstep at all, still believing he was halfway across the world on ‘active duty’. You were curious on what that meant but had long since learned not to ask. Not that you minded too much, probably in the military. Would explain a lot.

But opening that door had been like opening an early christmas present; a slightly out of breath flushed christmas present. But you couldn’t have been happier.

Kneeling over you he locked your legs underneath his muscular thighs slowly pulling at his shirt revealing skin inch by inch. You thoat clicked dryly watching him put on a show. It always took your breath away when he did this. White scars and healed burns smattered his chest and stomach were slowly revealed, pulling and playing across the vast canvas. When you first shared a bed you spent half the time finding, kissing, licking and loving each and every mark you could find till you both were quivering messes. There seemed to be a few new ones you needed to become acquainted with.

His dragon tattoo was untouched though. The shadows cast from your window made it look it was moving along his skin slowly eyes alight with life. The pristine blues and yellows seemed to glow around him like a arua playing a trick on the eye. He was beautiful, you tell him regularly if only to watch color grace his high cheekbones and his eye widened in disbelief.  You wanted to touch him. To help him remove his loose pants knowing from past experience that that was the only thing keeping you away from him. But that wasn’t part of the play. At least not today. He batted away your meandering hand groaning low as you brush his straining cock though the heavy fabric shooting a stern glance at you though heavily hooded eyes.

Later. His amber eyes promised shifting to grab your legs and pull your lower half up. He wrapped your legs around his shoulders till only your shoulders and head were touching the mattress; the rest of you supported on his folded knees and chest, your own knees hooked around his muscular neck. He locked you again in his iron grasp, beard tickling your inner thigh. You felt a faint smile on your skin. Playful bastard.

His tongue and teeth marked a trail up to the juncture of your thigh. He groaned in delight as his nose brushed you light patch of curls. Hanzo shot you a radiant grin before placing a scorching open mouth kiss on your heated core tongue cupping and stroking your clit with relish. You choke on a whine blood rushing to your head making you light headed as Hanzo moaned into you heat.

Supporting your weight on his shoulders his hands wandered freely one reaching your breast to squeeze and play with the soft flesh while his other moved to the apex of your thigh, thumb coming in contact with your sensitive clit. His touch had you reeling, hands tearing at the sheets. “Soaking already my heart?” He purred slipping a long thick finger into you curling it slowly inside as if beckoning. “I haven’t even started yet.”

Oh gods… You whimper as another finger entered you slowly your boyfriend cooing above you, tongue lapping and tasting. Wordlessly you gyrate your hips matching his slow rhythm.

“Going to make you feel so good-make you scream. Till I’m the only thing you can think about.” He stared at you eyes glassy words falling freely from his sinful mouth. You can never get enough of him like this. All his self imposed walls crumbling, his wants and desires free to you.

You shift uncomfortably the position hell on your neck and shoulders but not wanting this torture to end. Reading your mind he loosened his grip letting your body rest fulling on the bed and sunk to the foot of the bed. He was clearly not done preparing you for what he had in store. Once settled he delved back into you. One finger becomes two, then two became three his pace steadily increasing till all you can focus on is the lewd sounds emanating from between your thighs and your harsh pants as he brings you masterfully to your release.

The fire of your climax hit suddenly thick fingers curling pressing onto your sweet spot, thumb rubbed your clit in harsh circles. The pleasure pain of it all making you arch off the bed fingers yanking uncontrollably at his hair, nails scratching though his undercut. Your harsh panting turned into cries for mercy when he doesn’t pull away from your languid body dragging another stuttering peak from you.

Finally boneless and shaking he unravels himself from your thighs making a show of licking your slick from his lips and fingers. “A breather my love?” He chuckles dragging shaky fingers through his bedraggled hair coming to lay beside you hand rubbing possessively down your soft midriff.

You flash him a cocky grin. “Why? Winded already old man?”

Hanzo smirked back dangerously. “I assure you I am far from old,” He take your hand kissing the knuckles before lowering it to cup his straining erection. “And nowhere near done with you.”

  ~0~

In hindsight you should have known that antagonizing him always ended badly for you. Pinned and writhing you sob failing to stem the flow of tears trailing down your nose, teeth damn near close to tearing through your comforter.  You were so close…

“Noo!” You wail as your walls clench around air. Again your orgasm threatened to overflow before dying down to an agonizing simmer. You choke on a cry as your boyfriend slams home again with an animalistic grunt draping over your back hands gripping your burning back side. His thrusts fast, hard, and punishing. You would have bruises tomorrow for sure.

Just how you like it.

“What’s wrong?” He pants in you ear tongue tracing your sensitive shell. “Winded already?”

Your snide remark was cut short at the feel of rough fingers pinching your swollen clit the head of his shaft grinding against you folds. He wouldn’t last much longer, as much as he was edging you he was holding himself back too. He hissed sheathing himself again in one rough thrust finally ready to finish this.

Oh this time please…please! You beg wantonly clawing at his forearms braced on either side of your head. Your words becoming a garbled mess. The world fades at the edges your climax bloomed slowly but stronger than before. You tremble helplessly underneath him as he guided you to a shared peak.

“Beg for me hime.”

You wail pitfully, crying out his name like a mantra begging for anything, promising you would do anything if he just let you have this.

He breaks before you swearing roughly teeth sinking into the tender flesh of your shoulder, hips stuttering as he releases deep inside you the heat of him filling you finally bringing you over. Eyes open but unseeing you scream wordlessly into your blankets knees giving out feeling your combined spend spilling past the tight seal of his cock trailing down your sweat soaked thighs.

Hanzo falls on you sated body twitching sporadically as his dick softens inside of your well used cunt. You lay breathless and entangled enjoying the weight of him covering you as you both catch your breath. He moved finally collapsing beside you only to scoop you up reverently to lay on his chest. Gentle kisses pepper your face and shoulders as he rubs your back soothingly.

“Was I too-” He began brows knitting in worry noticing the faint start of bruising blooming across your back. You cut him off with a kiss fingers scratching the underside of his chin.

“Shh. It was perfect thank you.” You mutter before drifting off.

He hummed kissing your forehead wrapping his arms around your exhausted form, sleep calling you both.

 ~0~

_**New message at 7:50 am** _

_Tabatha: Hey boss lady you coming to open shop today? Could have sworn I saw your man on the corner of east and main when I was walking up…_

_**Miss call from Tabatha at 8:00 am** _

_**New message at 8:05 am** _

_Tabatha: Gurl you coming in today?_

_**New message at 8:05 am** _

_Tabatha: Or is he ;)))_

_**Sent message at 11:23 am** _

_Heyy Tab sorry I missed your call…_

_**Sent message at 11:25 am** _

_I got caught up in some stuff_

_**Sent message at 11:25 am** _

_Sorry you had to open by yourself._

_**New message from Tabatha at 11:28 am** _

_Tabatha: Is stuff ya boyfriend’s dick?_

_**Sent message at 11:45 am** _

_…Hanzo says good morning_


End file.
